This invention relates generally to an apparatus for and a method of weighing an occupant of a bed and in particular to such apparatus and method for weighing a bedridden patient.
Doctors like to monitor the weight gain or loss of patients under their care. Generally, this is no problem for most patients, but for those who are bedridden or find it difficult to get into and out of bed, it can create a stressful event for the patient when his weight must be taken frequently each day to monitor weight loss or weight gain.
In addition, living things and objects which are individually held or supported by any object or device may need to be weighed individually. Removing the living things and objects from the corresponding holding or supporting object or device and returning the living things and objects back to their original container and position may be a cumbersome task that may need to be repeated numerous times.
Weighing apparatus enables any hospital bed to be converted to a scale. Weighing apparatus preferably comprises at least two weight sensing elements that are connected to each other by at least one communication cable. In accordance with this invention, weight sensing elements are preferably positioned either adjacent to or at each end of bed in order to support bed. In a preferred embodiment, each weight sensing element comprises a weight sensing base and at least a pair of mounting assemblies that may be at or adjacent to the head and foot of bed. Preferably, weight sensing base extends laterally and mounting assemblies extend vertically. Each weight sensing base is supported by the corresponding pair of mounting assemblies. In addition, a power cord is used for transferring electrical power to weighing apparatus. A pendant assembly is used for operating weighing apparatus. A pendant cord connects hand-held pendant to weight sensing elements upon being plugged into either weight sensing element. The method of operation of weighing apparatus is based on a two-mode operation: TARE mode operation and WEIGH mode operation. The principals of operation of weighing apparatus are a summation of load points that are established when bed, under its own controls, is lowered to a position that allows bed and its contents to rest on weighing apparatus.
It is an object and feature of this invention to provide an apparatus for and a method of weighing a living thing or object resting on a bed or on any other holding device.
Another object of this invention is to enable weighing a living thing or an object frequently or regularly without having to move the living thing or object out of bed or of any other holding device and onto scales.
A further object and feature of this invention is that the weight of a living thing or an object in a bed or in any other holding device can be measured regardless of the position of the living thing or object on the bed or in any other holding device.